Wireless network operators typically compete for customers based upon cost of services. Customers can obtain discounts by signing multi-year contracts with a wireless network operator. Once a multi-year contract expires, a customer typically signs a new agreement with the same wireless network operator in order to maintain the same wireless telephone number.
The FCC has recently mandated local number portability. Local number portability allows customers to sign up for service with a new wireless network operator while maintaining the same wireless telephone number. However, there are still impediments for customers when switching wireless network operators. For example, after using a wireless telephone for a period of time, a customer has typically programmed a large number of contact information into their existing wireless telephone. In order to maintain customer loyalty, wireless network operators may provide services which allow the customer to transfer this contact information into a new wireless telephone provided by the same network operator. Due to the number of different wireless network standards, it is more difficult for a competing wireless network operator to offer the same service.